Session 41
Members *Bob *Fitz *Henderbeard *Grimweld The Adventure Fitz and Bob started off with Tito and then headed to the library to search for Carnifex Clues. They found quite a bit more information. Moving out, in search of the Guardian Mesa, they stopped off at Rulaan and met the chief of the amazons there. She quested you with finding The Silver Bolt of Galaq. Millie the bar tender took a liking to Grimweld. Who wouldn't he is a sexy man with 20 charisma. Grimweld was lucky to get out of town withough being wrestled to the ground. Bob also did some shopping. Moving back out of town to the boat, they headed toward Galaq. On the way they spotted an army of Taldor, led by a few storm giants and other evil creatures. Grimweld pushed for heading back to the Dwarven towns and raising an army, but Henderbeard sent off a message with his familiar. He warned Kilborn and his camp about the impending attacks and to gather a militia and start training the dwarves. Keeping low, they headed to Galaq. Before arriving, they spotted black plumes of smoke rising from some buildings and the fortifications surrounding the town were mostly destroyed. On closer inspection, they saw a town full of werewolves. The entire town must have been inflicted. Counting at least a few hundred, the Henderbeards decided that it might not be the best time to attack. Moving forward on their quest to find and destroy the Carnifex, they came upon the Guardian Mesa, a 1000 foot tall tower of basalt. Inside, they found a secret door with a lever that moved a platform. The platform had seven stylized symbols chiseled into it, each about the size of a hand. The symbols were: a square, a star, an arrow, a cup, a circle, a triangle, and an hourglass. On top of the mesa, you found a Septahenge, 7 stone dolmen arraigned in a circle. Each dolmen henge is a different color. Six of the henges are one solid color. The six colors are: red, green, yellow, black, white, and blue. The seventh henge was made from rainbow-colored stones. Hewnderbeard and Grimweld chose the rainbow henge and everyone entered. You found a rainbow plane with luscious grass and vibrantly colored flowers. Off in the distance, you saw what appeared to be a dragon flying toward you. As it got closer, you noticed that it was not a dragon, but a construct, a drolem. The fight was on. Grimweld stepped up to take it on and Henderbeard and Fits rained magic missiles on it. After taking some massive hits from Henderbeard, it took an attack from Grimweld to try and eat Henderbeard's face. It was successful in taking Henderbeard out. Grim then engaged it again, and he too fell. Bob came to the rescue with a few well timed spells and blasted everyone with healing magic. Fitz went invisible and Henderbeard put it down with a last magic missile. XP Session XP: 6,000 Total XP: 223,000 Current Level: 15 Loot Cleric scrolls: *Cause Fear *Cure wounds x 3 *Detect Magic *Mass cure wounds Mage scrolls: *Identify *Sound Burst *Spider climb *Ray of enfeeblement *Teleportation circle